<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acid Trips by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005137">Acid Trips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella'>stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on how Alice and Bella do acid sometimes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acid Trips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice loves acid but would never push anything on Bella. They start out with Alice tripping and Bella just stoned in the woods. Alice takes them up in the trees to look over the mountains and talk about everything. They stay out till it gets dark and look up at the stars. During one of those times, Alice tells Bella how the first time you do acid should be with people you trust in an environment that feels safe and positive and Bella just casually says “oh then I’d definitely do it with you in the forrest”. Alice’s eyes light up and she gets to planning immediately.</p><p>She set up a little tent for them to sleep in the night she’s gonna trip. There was a bunch of food and drinks and lollipops cause they’re nice to suck on when you trip. Alice is buzzing around the house all week she’s so excited. When the day finally comes Bella spends the first hour and a half complaining about how she doesn’t feel anything. Alice just giggles and tells her to wait. That she would know when it hit. When it finally does Bella runs around exclaiming that this must be what a vampire feels like. Alice goes along with it and they spend the day doing “vampire things” when in reality Alice is just doing all the heavy lifting. They end the day just like they started this crazy adventure, laying together and looking at the stars. Bella exclaims that it was the best day ever and as she does Alice gets a vision of the two of them tripping together for years to come</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>